


Warming Up

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #3: Christmas Cartoons. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #3: Christmas Cartoons. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

There had only been a light dusting of snow at Godric’s Hollow, and that had melted away by the time they returned home. After plenty of running around at Hogwarts, Lily and Albus were happy to watch Christmas cartoons on the Muggle television that Harry had acquired the previous year. Grandpa Weasley had visited a little more often ever since, and Harry was used to finding all of them ensconced on the couch, completely engrossed in some programme or other.

With Al and Lily settled, and James still an hour away from King’s Cross, Harry seized the opportunity at hand.

~~~

It seemed Severus had the same idea, for Harry had barely closed the living room door when he found himself forcefully kissed. Moaning, he pulled Severus closer, immediately opening up to deepen it. 

“That’s what I call a proper greeting,” Harry murmured when they parted for air.

“I’ve only just begun,” Severus replied, his deep tone going straight to Harry’s cock. He unfastened the top button of Harry’s shirt and softly mouthed his neck, pushing Harry’s hands back against the wall and entwining their fingers.

“Fuck…”

Severus smirked. “We’ll get to that.”

Tugged towards the stairs, Harry happily surrendered control.


End file.
